


Sound

by pink_shoes



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_shoes/pseuds/pink_shoes
Summary: Shockwave has a song stuck in his head.





	

Shockwave woke with an ancient song in his helm. 

Perhaps it had featured in his recharge flux, for there was no logical reason for him to remember it now. It was unimportant, and Shockwave had many other things to worry about as official Guardian of Cybertron, but the song remained with him throughout his morning routine and had not left his processor by the time he arrived at the control room.

Two cycles into his shift, Shockwave was exasperated. The memory of the song would not leave him, no matter how he busied himself. He had no solution, save one. Telling himself it would do no harm, Shockwave paused his current task and opened up the database of Cybertronian media that he'd curated for millions of years. 

It didn't take him long to find the correct file--Shockwave's metadata was exemplary, after all. He downloaded it to his workstation and set the song to play, hoping that hearing it once or twice would stop it from looping in his processor and he could move on with his day. 

This particular song was actually one that he'd enjoyed very much before the war. It was an instrumental piece in the classical Iaconian style, vast and symphonic, simultaneously majestic and mournful. He had always thought that if it had taken a physical form, it would be something immense and powerful. 

But that had been before, of course. 

Now it was as though there was a buffer between himself and the music, an invisible wall. He could hear the notes, but it was as though they were faintly out of tune. He could identify the parts that he'd loved most back then, the delicate notes of the lighter instruments echoing in the powerful silence left in the wake of sweeping crescendos. But the bars no longer aroused anything within him. It was all just so much noise. 

Just as he'd known it would be. 

Shockwave walked away from the monitor as the music continued to play. He was not in the habit of feeling sorry for himself, but it seemed that the song was just a little less majestic and a little more mournful than he remembered. He stared at nothing for a long, long time until the song faded away to nothing, leaving the room even quieter than it had been when he'd first walked in.


End file.
